


Becoming a woman

by Horns4lyf (TheRex)



Series: Young Inquisitor Tic Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avoid if periods bother you, Bodily Functions, Friendship, Menstruation, Poor Adaar, Teenage Drama, Women issues, Young Inquisitor (Dragon Age), teenage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRex/pseuds/Horns4lyf
Summary: After living a very strange lifestyle, Tic Adaar's body starts working properly when she, for the first time in her life, has some stability. And it freaks her out.





	Becoming a woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my newest Inquisitor, Tic Adaar (http://imgur.com/a/CO0PI). Tic means ice in Qunlat, if anyone's interested. 
> 
> It's based on my own issues. I have endometriosis and periods feel like I'm literally dying once a month. Anyone with the same issues can probably relate. Also if you're a woman and you have intense period pains, please go and check it out. 
> 
> And, if you're uncomfortable with bodily stuff, avoid this.

Tic felt as if she was going to die. She felt like she was being ripped apart. It was early morning or very late night. She had felt utterly worn out the last few days so she had gone to bed early. But now she had woken up after just a few hours feeling like her stomach was going to explode.

The young woman lay on her bed, rolled up into a fetal position, clutching her aching stomach. Apart from the pain, she felt as if she was going to projectile vomit all over the place. She was going to die. She was certain of it. The pain was just too bad. This was it.

This had never happened before. She’s been through alot in her nearly 18 year long life. Since she was eleven, she’d been a Saarebas in the Qun, chained and leashed. At seventeen, she managed to escape and before the whole Conclave debacle, she’d been with the Valo-Kas for nearly six months. All of these things had been trying and painful in their own ways. But now she was going to die from some stupid, unknown ailment.

For hours, Tic lay on the bed and whimpered. Eventually, the sun rose and filled the room with a golden light. But she barely noticed it. The pain was too much.

It wasn’t until she turned over to her side that she noticed blood on her sheets. It seemed to have come from between her legs. Her trousers were soaked in it as well. Yep, this confirmed it. She was going to die. She was slowly bleeding to death. That had to be the source of the pain.

She had no idea how long she’d been suffering on that bed when Leliana appeared in her room. At first, she didn’t hear the spymaster approach. Tic was too lost in her pain to notice anything but that.

“Inquisitor, time to get up.” The sudden sound of Leliana’s voice made Tic jump a little. “We’re waiting for you in the war room.”

Tic felt a bit hurt at the statement. Here she was, slowly dying, and all Leliana could think about was the stupid war room.

“I’m dying.” Tic croaked out.

Much to her surprise, Leliana let out a little chuckle.

“Nonsense. No need to be dramatic.”

“But I’m bleeding!” There was an obvious tone of panic in Tic’s voice.

Leliana looked at her with a very strange look in her eyes and then something seemed to click in the head of the older woman.

“This… Has never happened to you before?”

Tic shook her head and felt like she was about to start crying. This was all so strange. She was in so much pain, she was bleeding and it was just all around confusing. She was scared.

“Oh dear.” Leliana gave Tic a small smile before taking a seat on the bed. She reached over to place a hand on Tic’s shoulder. “You’re not going to die.”

Leliana then took the next half an hour to explain just what Tic was going through. The tal-vashoth was very surprised to hear that this was something every woman went through in her life. That it was a sign that she could now get pregnant. (Tic shook her head at this, she had no intent of getting pregnant in the next fifty years or so. She knew that she needed to have sex in order for it to happen, so it would be easy to prevent.)

Once Leliana had explained the biology of it all, she went on to tell Tic just how to handle it. She gave her recipes for potions and teas that would help with the cramps and how to make padding for her underwear in order to not bleed everywhere.

“Warm baths can also help.” Leliana finished. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Inquisitor. I was terrified when I had my first period. I got mine a bit earlier than you, though.”

Now Tic just felt stupid. She had gotten so worked up over something that was so natural and something that happened to all women. Dammit, how could she be a good Inquisitor if she couldn’t even keep it together when her body was doing what it was supposed to do. Sniffling, she forced herself into a sitting position.

“I suggest you take today off.” Leliana said and stood up. “I’ll call for someone to draw you a nice, warm bath.”

Before she left, Tic was surprised to find herself pulled into a gentle hug.

“It’s alright, I won’t tell anyone.”

* * *

It took almost three days for Tic to get her pains under control. It was three days of continuous strong potions, spicy teas and warm baths. But eventually, she felt fine enough to get out of the fetal position. She made sure to clean herself up thoroughly and decided to rather be safe than sorry, putting several pads in her underwear.

And of course, since she’d been away for so long, the rumour mill was working overtime. Everything between that she’d been assassinated or that she’d bailed on the Inquisition. It had gotten to the point where both the Inner Circle and the advisors had to go out and say that the Inquisitor was just ill.

But despite the damage control, people still gasped in surprise when they saw a very pale Inquisitor emerge from her quarters after three days of no show. She knew that she looked like she’d been through hell. But she felt a lot better now. Her stomach didn’t feel like it was about to explode. It felt more like someone was sweetly punching her.

“Maker! What happened to the Inquisitor?!”

The accent was Orlesian and probably came from one of the nobles. Tic wasn’t used to this. Honestly, she was barely used to the real world, much less judgemental nobles. She felt her cheeks heat up and she lowered her head, staring stubbornly at her shoes.

“I told you she isn’t made out for this-”

“Snowy!” Whatever the noble was going to say was interrupted by Varric and Tic felt like hugging him. “There you are! Chuckles wanted to show you something in the rotunda.”

Before Tic could say anything, Varric had taken a grip on her wrist and started pulling her through the room. They entered the rotunda only to find it empty. She looked down at Varric with a frown.

“Don’t listen to them, Snowy.” Varric patted her arm. “We’ve got your back.”

Once again, Tic felt like crying. What would she do without her friends?

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is! Let me know what you think! More fics about Tic are coming.


End file.
